Monster Incarnate
by FishDragon
Summary: When Naruto was chosen to house the power of the Kyuubi, his village no longer considered him human. They believe he became the monster, instead of the jailer keeping its power at bay. What if they're right? [DarkNaruto] [Mature Themes] [Harem]


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**_NARUTO_ ****© KISHIMOTO**

**RATED M FOR MATURE THEMES  
**

**AUTHOR NOTES/ Rewrote chapter one. Hoping to improve the quality of all my work. **

**I'll also be working on improving the length I dedicate to each chapter. I'd like to get around the same word count per chapter as AlphaDelta1001's _Drifting_ story, which you should all read, it's freaking awesome and, dare I say…BETTER THAN CANON!?**

**But yeah, here's hoping the new chapter one is a success. ****/END OF AUTHOR NOTES**

* * *

Twelve years ago, what once started off as a promise of freedom ended with possibly a death sentence. For an immortal being like me, death in the sense humans understand it is unpleasant, but hardly permanent. Unlike them, I do not owe my complete existence to a bag of flesh filled with bones and blood, and should my physical form be destroyed, it will always reform given enough time. While the process itself is unpleasant, it is still a form of immortality, a concept many humans find themselves envious. But thanks to the Yondaime of Konoha, death was now an unknown variable for me. In addition to having the Yin half of my chakra ripped out and ending up in the Shinigami's stomach, I was trapped in the body of an infant. But it was not just any tiny bag of flesh and blood that I would be imprisoned in.

The infant in question was the recently birthed child of the Yondaime and my previous host, an Uzumaki woman who was one of the few left of her kind.

000

I had spent who knows how many years trapped in that damnable seal, in what was essentially hell, as I had no connection to the outside world, except for brief glimpses. The Uzumaki were truly abominations when it came to the art of fuinjutsu, and the woman before Kushina was just as bad, if not worse, in terms of their accursed pride and talent involved with seals.

Thankfully, no seal was perfect or flawless, and even the seals of Kushina and Mito grew as frail as wet paper during childbirth. Unfortunately, this crucial piece of information was not unknown to especially prominent individuals, and while my hosts had gone into labor, someone kept the seal strengthened until my window of opportunity closed off.

But 12 years ago, an Uchiha with those damned Sharingan eyes arrived just in time to prevent Minato from restoring the seal back to its full strength. And through some method, he was able to outwit the Hokage long enough to destroy the seal and release me from the confines of that woman's mindscape, only to take control of me in order to destroy Konoha, a feat I would have more than gladly done of my own free will. But a human bastard, and an Uchiha no less commanding me like I were the lesser being is an insult that I refuse to allow to go unpunished, even today.

Somehow, the Uchiha's control over me slipped, and I proceeded to attack the village, this time of my own will. But that damn Yondaime, being the "hero" he was, was able to teleport us far from Konoha, where my attacks could no longer deal sufficient damage to that damn village and its progeny.

I would love nothing more than to say that the tale ended with Minato's bones crushed beyond recognition while I used the Uchiha's as toothpicks as Konohagakure was burned to the ground, but the tale that would be told of that day was of how Minato "defeated" me at the cost of his own life, sealing me into a child that would become my incarnate, leaving me a mere shadow of my former self.

The irony is that despite the ignorance of the average human being, their story was much closer to the truth than the ones told by the less superstitious and paranoid of their shinobi.

000

Minato knew that no mere mortal could hope to defeat me, not even him. But his thoughts weren't about saving innocent lives by ending mine. Like every other mortal, he sought power, if not for himself than for the army governed in his image, and even stripped of half of mine, I was still more powerful than anything he or his village could hope to throw at me. So instead, he sealed me and the other half of my power into a child, his own son. The Uzumaki woman who gave birth to his son protested the action, but that did not stop her from using what little strength she had to restain me long enough for Minato to succeed.

Well, succeed is probably a bit exaggerated.

Many humans have tried to conquer the power of me and my fellow bijuu through fuinjutsu, more specifically the kind that creates prisons of flesh by sealing us into an individual, for them to raise as powerful weapons for their own use, all the while treating them as garbage while expecting their loyalty to be unwavering when they have no logical reason to believe they've earned the right to such power.

Indeed, this was to be my fate as well as intended by Minato, that I would be sealed into his son until he too would learn of my power, and take it for himself in whatever manner he chose.

But I am not the strongest bijuu for show alone. The only humans to successfully contain my power have all stemmed from the Uzumaki bloodline, and even though I damn their sealing prowess, there's no denying they were second to none, and this power frightened many others, who would eventually destroy Uzushiogakure and eradiate most individuals who had the blood of an Uzumaki flowing in their veins. Minato was a prodigy in many ways, if only by human standards, but he was nowhere near being an equal to even a freshly graduated Uzumaki seal student, and the seal he used ended up taking his life as the collateral for taking half of my power with him, straight down the gullet of the master of death itself where both it and the bastard who ripped it out of me continue to digest in the belly of the Shinigami, where he'll be tormented for the rest of eternity. As hellish as such a treatment may be regarded by a human, even that would be paradise compared to the pain I would have inflicted on the Yondaime had he survived that day.

In the end, his attempt to seal me and my power away for his son to use at a later date merged my chakra with the infants far too well, and the end result was that the child essentially 'died', and I inhabited the body, my chakra and the child's fused too closely for me to consider risking death as an escape from the flesh of a human prison that became my new body.

000

What followed became the longest string of indignities I dare now speak. But let it be said I hate the human body and all of its filthy habits, and should I find a way to return to my former glory, the first thing I would do is destroy every last infant with prejudice.

What made these indignities worse was the simple fact that not only was I fully aware of every event, which I learned most humans did not retain memories from that early in their life, but the fact that I had no alternative BUT to go through with such indignities. The body I was now attached to was still growing, but until it reached a suitable stage of development to mold chakra and grow into a stronger tool for my use, I was virtually powerless in regards to the events around me. At any time, my existence could have been eliminated, and all my power, all my years of living, everything I had ever done or was capable of doing, it all meant nothing.

Thankfully, either from some sense of duty, or perhaps guilt, the old monkey that was the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, kept my body safe, even if it were indirectly. There were more than plenty of civilians and shinobi who would have reveled in the chance to finish off the "demon brat", but even well past his prime, he was a force to be reckoned with, and none had the spine to defy him directly, and those that tried to indirectly didn't have remains left to pack into a tea cup.

I had more than a few close calls during the years I would need to wait patiently until I could begin to reshape my powers to their full strength, but I had plenty of time to learn "proper" behavior of a human infant, and I had learned more than enough to keep the human charade for as long as I needed to. Still, it did not hurt my odds for survival that the "first" word I spoke to the old man was "Jiji" who for a moment seemed as if he were suddenly half his age. The moment didn't last long, but the fact that it was there cemented my suspicions that the Sandaime had invested personal interest in the son of Minato. While I had yet to properly gauge human emotions, I had to assume that he was either stricken with guilt over the death of his successor, or he intended to nurture my potential, to use as a weapon for his exclusive command.

Regardless of his intentions, I knew that it would only be a matter of time from now on. This individual, for whatever the reason, wanted 'me' alive, and that meant that I would eventually be allowed to train this body for the day I would hopefully regain control of my powers, and even if the bond between my spirit and this body couldn't be broken, then the strongest Bijuu would not leave this world quietly. Oh no…

If this was the beginning of the end for the Kyuubi, then hell would certainly be more crowded by the time I got there.


End file.
